Why?
by WolfyMagician
Summary: Jack and Sally engage in one of the best perks of being married. However, there is always a con to a pro...  RATED M! Okay? Fair warning!


**Why?**

* * *

It _had_ been a good enough day.

Well, somewhat.

Jack had risen before the pumpkin sun, without even an hour of sleep. He should have just stayed awake the whole night (again) for all the good his measly forty-seven-and-a-half-minute nap did him. Without further ado, he had dragged his feet towards Town Hall, a distressed Mayor pushing him along hurriedly. The Pumpkin King knew he would not see his wife and children for the rest of the day, and so he heaved a tired sigh.

He hoped Sally would wait up for him.

* * *

As a matter of fact, she_ did_.

A little past two in the morning, the skeleton ruler had slipped inside his silent abode, wistfully noting that nobody in the residence was there to greet him. To his immense surprise (and satisfaction), he also found that, on his way to the kitchen for a late-night snack, a pair of soft, warm arms wrapped around his torso from behind, startling him slightly. It was then that Sally had whispered, "How goes my lord?" in a voice so...sultry and velvety that he couldn't help but sigh. In response, he turned around to face her, capturing her lips for a brief moment.

It was then when he realized that they had not had a..._romantic encounter_...for much too long.

With little ones around the house, it was hardly possible to sneak in black rose petals and throw them all over the room without someone questioning it loudly, or perhaps tripping on the petals themselves. That led to several minutes of crying and well, Jack didn't particularly want to admit that his own children managed to make him cringe in terror. He _was_ the Master of Fright...

After the birth of their twins, they could hardly steal a quiet moment to themselves. They _did_ have a teenager, but the boy was always out and about, or in his room, that they never had the chance to ask him to watch his younger siblings. Not to mention, he'd probably know _why_...

Sally brought his wavering attention back to her when she pulled his head down for another needy kiss, surprising him when she bit down—_hard_—on his lower, bony lip. He responded eagerly, lifting her and unthinkingly placing her almost weightless body onto the table. Gasping, she pulled away slightly and buried her face into his chest, breathing uneven. Keeping their bodies pressed up against each other, she mumbled, "Maybe we should go back to the bedroom..."

"But—" But _what_? Was he really going to risk doing_ that_ kind of activity on the dining table? As arousing as the thought of taking his wife on there_ was_, he could _not_ stand the idea of someone walking in on them. The bed was just a few strides for him right? "Okay."

Jack scooped her up into his arms and literally ran to their bedroom. When he got there, he quickly shut the door, locked it, and placed the rag-doll delicately on the large mattress. He did not realize that she was only wearing a silk, black nightgown until that very moment, and when he did, he felt a strange sensation on the lower part of his body. Sally's giggle only confirmed it.

Her clothes were the first to go, and he was pleased to see she was only wearing a pair of pink panties underneath. Sally made most of his clothes, varying in styles and color. Today, he was wearing one of her designs, and so she had no trouble in slipping those out of his thin form. Both bare and stimulated, their eyes only met once before they both _threw_ themselves at the other.

It started out with a simple_ kiss_—it always did—and from there it progressed. Sally's mouth was now sucking on his ribs, slowly trailing down a path of burning pleasure and electricity. She made sure to give each bone her full attention, her hands playing with other parts of his body. He, in turn, ran his hands up and down her sides, pausing every now and then when she would sigh in contentment.

Sally was soon at the part Jack enjoyed_ the most_.

She carefully grasped him, watching intently as her husband's face underwent several changes in expression. He squirmed slightly underneath her, pushing against her hand with a soft groan. Sally bit her lip as she slowly moved her hand up and down. It didn't take long before Jack was gasping and thrashing around wildly, and it was this that encouraged her to do_ more_.

Her lips replaced her hand's work, and the king really was then pleased.

_"Sally!"_

"Mmph," was all she could get out, considering there was a little distraction inside her mouth. She moved her head the same motion as her hand previously, swirling her tongue around the tip of her husband. He grabbed a fistful of her hair at this, thrusting up as she went down.

It had been a while since they last did this, and perhaps that was why Jack had released himself so quickly.

Sally tasted the sudden burst of tangy and oddly _sweet_ fluid as it filled her mouth continuously. Delirious with the smell of her lover, she took her time savoring this liquid, swallowing _oh-so slowly_. She sucked on him a bit, as though hoping she could get more out. That, of course, only led to Jack getting even_ more_ aroused.

"Oh, my _God_," he moaned at her, pulling her up for a kiss. It always felt weird tasting himself on her as their tongues went into frenzy, but he never really seemed to mind. "You're driving me _insane_. You could_ kill_ me if you tried."

"Why would I do that?" the rag-doll whispered as she rubbed her breast against his chest, eliciting the most enthusiastic of moans. Jack cupped her behind as she continued the act, thinking nothing but the bliss she had been generously granting him.

"Because—oh, _yes_—'cause you're..._guh_...so evil..." He received a soft laugh in return, and soon his wife shifted her weight so she could straddle him.

"_You_ are, too," she replied easily, letting a finger stroke his lips. Hungrily, he grabbed her hand and slipped the finger into his mouth, sucking on it, needy. Sally shut her eyes, concentrating only on the skeleton's warmth, his_ touch_.

Ah, the perks of being _married_ to him...

Jack suddenly flipped them over, and he pinned her arms beside her head, wrists facing him. She raised an eyebrow in question, but her only response was a wicked grin.

Sally _should_ have seen it coming.

Her hands were tied together above her, the bedpost holding it still. How _clichéd_.

Well, at least he wasn't using handcuffs; just some sort of cloth.

"What are y—?" she began, but was immediately cut off when her legs were spread apart. Her eyes widened when Jack's face suddenly appeared between them. Her first instinct was to wrap herself around him. Her second instinct was to faint from the sight of Jack Skellington staring into her center. She opened her mouth to say something—she really didn't know_ what_—but he had already moved forward and kissed her most intimate spot. Gasping like a fish out of water, she could only throw her head back as he stuck his tongue inside and begun to lick all over, in a circular motion.

He lapped at her, sucked, even_ nibbled_.

One of his hands managed to sneak to her aching breasts, and so he made_ absolutely sure_ that those got his attention as well.

Was she going _insane_? Maybe not as much as their honeymoon, but this was coming close.

The pleasure was too much for her that she actually attempted to move away. At least, until her deluded mind realized that she was tied to the spot.

Sally was soon an incomprehensible mess, and her call of _"JACK!"_ (along with several thrusting motions) pushed both of them over the edge.

After relieving themselves (and coming to their senses) Jack suddenly made a splutter of disbelief. "Oh, _no way_. Sal, I am so sorry." He unbound her hands.

To chagrin, he had released his fluids all over the bed, and even on Sally's stomach. Even so, she only grinned at him, taking a hand and collecting the light-grey liquid. She licked it off completely, determined_ not_ to waste anything. Jack merely fell back against the pillows and attempted to rid his mind of that picture.

Of course, he only_ failed_.

"Can we be one now, Jack?"

Her voice was so sincere, so innocent (well, in _some_ way) and it reminded him that Sally was still Sally, even if her guard was slightly down during their acts, and up when they were in the outside world. Loving, understanding, creative, smart...that was her.

_He loved her._

She lay on her back, positioning her legs around him. Smiling, he gently guided himself towards her, never losing eye-contact when he eased them together. They gasped in sync, tightening their already strong hold of the other.

Jack started off slow, as they preferred to. He studied his wife as she shut her eyes and shook, hands clenching beside her. As much as he believed in taking time to enjoy things, he couldn't help but pick up his pace as their pleasure slowly built up inside of them.

Things just blurred into the other now.

"More...Jack, please—_oh_!—yes...yes,**_ LOVE ME, JACK_**!"

"Guh...I_ do_ love you...Sa—Sally—_UH!_ Please! _Keep doing that_!"

"_H-harder_, my king! Love me _harder_! **_OH!_** No, no—_more_!_ More! Please_!"

"You're so _naughty_, Sally...my love. My soul. I think only I know what a temptress you are—"

"My lord teas—_teases_ me so. O-only you will ever see me like this—"

"That is true—oh, God—_**bite me again**_!"

"H-here?"

"_**OH, YES**_! Right _there_! Per—perfect..."

"Mmm. Mmph!"

"Heheh..."

They were reaching their limit, and they had lasted much longer than respectable standards (considering their situation).

"S-Sally! _I'm going to_—_**I LOVE YOU**_—!"

_**"WAAAAAAH!"**_

They paused.

Shocked and taken aback, they could only stare at each other as the wail became louder.

Sally's maternal side kicked in almost immediately.

"The twins!" she gasped, pushing herself up. To make matters worse, another shriek resounded through the house.

A _different_ one.

**"JACK!"** they could hear from outside, the megaphone only intensifying the sound of the sadly-familiar voice, **"WHERE ARE YOU? WE STILL HAVE TO PLAN FOR THIS YEAR'S HALLOWEEN!"**

_"Mom!"_ they then heard on the other side of the door, pounding audible throughout the Mayor's screaming, "Jacque and Nick are up! I can't quiet them down!"

"I'll be over there, hon!" called the Pumpkin Queen warily, eyes darting around in search of a robe.

"There's an _idiot_ outside, too!"

"I _know_, sweetie! But_ please_ don't call anyone an idiot!" Sally paused in her search and smiled at her annoyed husband. Hurriedly, she pushed him down, rising and falling on him. Jack, though still confused over all the happenings, understood instantly and pushed up against her, making the most of what they can.

When Jack had been satisfied, the rag-doll slipped out of him, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and threw her silk robe on.

She had left the room before Jack could make_ her_ release.

Promising himself that he would_ indeed_ return the favor later, he reached around for his clothes so he could tell the two-faced politician to_ go home_.

At least the day_ started_ out amazing.

* * *

**A/N: I am a pervert. It's totally official. **

**You will learn that I don't really like to mention the words 'fuck' or 'sex' or all those slang words for the human reproductive organs. I just don't like to mix that with something as amazing as Nightmare. I tried to make this sound more..._sweet_...than just two people sleeping with each other. I think Jack and Sally _make love_. So yeah...**

**Either way, I'm a pervy little girl, and I hope this made you laugh. Or at least smile...**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, but I kinda wrote this in a hurry. If I didn't, the idea woulda gone away. *EVIL LAUGH***

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Nightmare Before Christmas, because if I did, this scene WOULD have happened. XD**


End file.
